Ultra Rare Price Guide (Old 2)
Please note that all edits to prices must be done by consensus and must first be approved before being posted! Pmpup EVL.jpg|link=(Ruler) Satanachia, Ghoul Puppeteer Puppeter evl.PNG|link=(Rampage) Puppets of Chaos Thena Empress EVl.jpg|link=(Coincide) Therianthrope Empress This page provides a general reference for the price of cards on the iOS version of Legend of the Cryptids. Guidelines *Prices can be updated by any registered wiki user who has made at least ten edits, and who's account is at least four days old. *Intentionally uploading false information is considered to be a form of vandalism, and will result in a block from the wiki. *Any proposed changes must be arrived at by consensus from the general community before being made. Failure to do so will result in a one time warning, with further transgressions resulting in a block from the wiki. *Prices should be accurate within 10-15% of current market values. *Prices should be updated at least once a week. *When discussing prices, please be courteous and respectful to others. How to Use *All prices listed are for level 1 cards. The prices of EX cards usually depends on whether the card is perfect or not. Perfect EX cards are usually a little more than double the price of the base card. Imperfect EX cards are usually equivalent to base cards in price. *All prices reflect the current Card Value for each card, rather than the Pure Price. *Cards sold in purely in Energy Drinks and Power Potions usually sell for much lower compared to the Card Value of a card. Pure prices can range from 50-80% of the Card Value. *Arrows reflect trends in the market place, such as whether a card is increasing in value or decreasing. *The price of a card can vary depending on its skill. The chart below is for skill 1 cards. RM cards generally do not gain value when skilled, since their level resets when evolving. As a rule of thumb, the cost to make a skill 10 card from skill 1 is around 300pp. The low skill levels are easy to pass (1-2-3-4), but the highest skills are much harder to get (7-8-9-10). A card with skill 10 has 2x more damage than skill 1. Card Categories *LCP **Cards which are still available in the Legends Card Pack. Cards in this category can be expected to remain at a relatively stable price once released for some time. These cards should be updated fairly infrequently. *Event **These cards each have special Skills which give bonuses during events. The value of these cards can be expected to fluctuate based on the type of events taking place. Prices should be updated fairly frequently. *Extinct **This category is reserved for cards which are limited in nature, such as those obtained only in events and limited card packs. Card prices vary, depending on the card itself, and can fluctuate either frequently or infrequently. Cards in this category have a tendency to trend upwards. Legend Card Prices Category:What's My Card Worth Category:IOS